The Eyes of the Kazekage
by WriterGirl2160
Summary: This is a two-shot for a friend of mine who loves (as we all do) that loveable Kazekage Gaara!


"Okay Okay I understand that we have to go to Suna to meet with the Kazekage but _why_ did Lady Hara send us?! I mean, compared to their ninja we barely rank as ninja!" "Can't you ever shut up Suzu? We're going to establish a strong alliance with the Kazekage and possibly start a trade system. Maybe we could even send them what few ninja we do have to be trained and begin to build." Suzu huffed but continued walking the same pace as her teammate. "Besides I heard the Kazekage is cute." "Ugh! Aira, why do you always think that's all I ever think about?" "Because it is." Suzu rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact. Soooo maybe Aira was a little right but she didn't have to say it. "He's probably some old, creepy guy. Like the Tsuchikage!" "If I remember correctly, That mission was a failure because you insulted his nose." Suzu's face was instantly red and she walked slightly faster. "Shut up Niko!" Niko and Aira caught up to Suzu and threw their arms around her still laughing. "It's okay Suzu. Lady Hana said he was an old geezer anyway!" "Niko is right Suzu. It was destined to fail anyway." Suzu grinned widely and hugged her teammates close. "You two are the best." The group continued on their way.

* * *

^4 hours later...Somewhere in the middle of the sandy desert^

"For the love of Kami it's freaking hot!" Suzu yelled at no one in particular since her teammates were very good at ignoring her tirades. "Aira, how much farther is it to Suna?" Aira looked over her shoulder at the drooping figure of Suzu. "Well if you'd open your eyes and look where you were walking, you'd see that we're about five minutes from walking through their main gate." Aira watched Suzu rushed past them and fell to her knees in front of the frazzled guards. "CIVILIZATION!" Aira and Niko both dropped their heads into their hands. "Why did we get cursed with a crazy person?" "She's your crazy sister Niko. Now control her!" Niko sighed audibly before tossing Suzu over his shoulder. "Lemme go you big brute!" Niko rolled his eyes at her antics. "If you promise to not scare them before we even enter the village i will put you down." "FINE! Now put me down! Or I'll tell mom!" The two argued back and forth for a few moments. Aira sighed audibly at the sight until she heard laughter behind her.

Looking back she saw a woman with 4 spiky, blond pony tails and a large fan on her back. Standing to her right was a man, she thought, with what looked to be eyeliner all over his face and kitty ears. 'Weirdos...' The blond spoke up after she finished laughing. "Are you the representatives from Tanigakure?" Aira hid her annoyance of the idiots behind her. "Yes we are. I am Aira and these are my teammates Niko and Suzu, We came to speak with Lord Kazekage." "Yeah our brother is expecting you. What kept you anyways? Didn't you follow the signs?" Aira looked up to see kitty boy standing much closer to her. 'Wow he kinda has a sexy voice..' "We...umm...well We got lost.." He smirked at her stutter. "What signs? There weren't any signs!" *WHACK* "Hey! Aira! Niko hit me again!" Niko grinned in creepy satisfaction. Aira just stood between the two Sand jonin in pure, obvious embarrassment. "Why? Why me?" Kitty boy threw his arm around her shoulders while laughing at her mortification. "Could be worse!" Aira groaned and shrank away from his hold. Walking over to where the two river siblings were fighting, again, she took her umbrella and hit both of them on top of the heads. "Both of you behave from this point on or I swear I'll shove both of you into a pile of sand!" Aira growled once and turned on her heel, long white hair flowing behind her. Suzu and Niko rubbed their heads but followed, knowing better than to press their luck with her temper. The three then followed their guides into the village. Aira desperately avoiding eye contact with kitty boy who, of course, kept sending a smirk back to her. "By the way I'm Temari and this is my younger brother Kankuro. We're the older siblings of the Kazekage." Suzu crooked an eyebrow. "You're the infamous Sand Siblings?" "Two out of the three." Kankuro said with a painted smile. 'If he didn't have the paint, he might actually be cute. Maybe Aira was right about the Kazekage being cute...'

The group continued walking a ways before Suzu glanced up and saw a pair of pale blue-green pupil-less eyes staring down into her pale gold ones. She didn't realize her group had kept walking without her when Aira called her from the doorway of the building where the man had stood just a second ago. He went away when she looked away. Shaking her head Suzu caught up to her group and followed them up the winding staircases. "There's a lot of stairs in this place." "It is a very large building." Aira and Suzu burst out laughing at Kankuro's quick comeback. "I guess not everyone will put up with your stupid questions!" "Shut up Suzu!" "No you shut up!" Aira sighed again for the umpteenth time on this trip. "Maybe I was wrong when I said it could be worse." Aira jumped at Kankuros closeness to her. "M-Maybe you were." Aira clenched her jaw at his smile. Mad at herself for being too girly at his stupid advances. "Give it a rest you two! Let's hurry up and do this so we can get home." With a huff Aira swished her hair around and continued up the stairs leaving them all behind, except Temari who was walking with her just as annoyed. Suzu ran into place just behind Aira wondering why her temper was so short today. 'Normally she's much calmer. Maybe it's that painted guy..' Suzu eyed him carefully before pushing her indigo hair out of her eyes. "Temari-san, how many more floors till we get there?" "Well Gaara's office is on the top floor so about two more till we get there." "Everything is so much bigger here than in Tanigakure. We keep everything in single level on above ground stilts in case of flooding." Temari contemplated this for a moment. "Well I suppose the land of rivers would have flooding sometimes." Temari looked back at Suzu. "It doesn't flood as often as many people think though.

Temari contemplated this as she walked the rest of the way up the stairs and stopped in front of the Kazekage's office. "Alright boys and girls, everyone ready?" The mutual nods were done and Temari knocked on the door.

"Enter."

A/N Sorry This first part is so short but part 2 will be better! This is also for my friend Britta who has been waiting quite a while haha Sorry!


End file.
